


Bloom

by Spoonfulofhoney



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm, POV Alternating, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofhoney/pseuds/Spoonfulofhoney
Summary: Rogue has a surprise for Sting, tonight he is going to be the one taking control. Rogue has a bit of a dark and kinky side and Sting is liking it.





	Bloom

Sting looks so beautiful like this.

Completely naked on our bed, a slight flush to his cheeks as he waits for my first move. He is the opposite of me in most every way, soft smooth skin, bright blue eyes, pale blonde hair. He is so pretty, God, almost too pretty for me to be touching with my rough and callused hands. But Sting is no flower, he's as tough as they come and I can't wait to make him bloom just for me. Only for me.

“I have a surprise for you tonight Sting.” I said.

“Well I’ll be home a little later today because I have that Guild Masters meeting to go to but I’ll be as quick as I can now that I know you'll be waiting up for me.” he replied with a smile.

[Sting]

I can't focus on anything these Guild Masters are saying, I know I should be paying attention since I'm new and all but all I can think about is Rogue. When I left he had a look I've never seen before. Usually I'm the one surprising him, the one to make the first move. I wonder what he has planned. Rogue is too good to me and I love that he doesn’t realize how beautiful he is; that raven hair, those rough hands, they way he blushes, the way he smells. God this meeting needs to end like right now.

[Rogue]

“You've certainly kept me waiting Sting.” I tell him the second he gets through the door. I lead him to the bedroom and push him roughly down on the bed. He looks shocked by my forcefulness but then he smiles. “Am I getting my surprise now?” he asks playfully.

I don't answer. I get on top of him and lean down to kiss him, his pink lips are so soft, so perfect, I breathe in his smell as I run my fingers up under his shirt to feel his hard abs before I take it off. He reaches to take mine off, I catch his hand. I reach into the bedside drawer and pull out a silk rope. Sting looks stunned, and for a second I think he won't want to do this. He must of seen the uncertainty in my eyes because he reaches up, touches my cheek and says with a smile “Wow Rogue I am certainly surprised, I didn’t know you had this side to you, I love it.”  
I blush and he kisses me reassuringly before he holds out his hands and lets me tie them to the rungs of our headboard.

He's never looked so gorgeous, completely naked with his hands tied above his head. His breathing is picking up pace and his cock is starting to get hard. He's waiting for me, waiting for me to take control, he's surrendering. I take my shirt off and can see Sting’s hands curl into fists, he wants to touch me but he can't. He's so hot, just the sight of him helpless gets me excited, knowing that I can touch him all I want, anywhere I want and he can't touch me back no matter how much he wants to is driving me wild. I begin to kiss him and touch him. I nibble on his ear and bite at his lips and the soft little sounds he's making are heavenly, encouraging me to continue.  

[Sting]

Rogue's hands are so rough, they touch me in all the right places, I feel like fire is pumping through my veins. Everywhere that he touches I feel pleasure. He kisses my neck, and drags his tongue over my nipple, I let out a moan and try to cover my mouth forgetting that my hands are tied. He knows my body so well. He drags his hands down my hips, my skin is on fire. I’ve never wanted anything more than I wanted Rogue right now. I want to touch him; I want to feel his hard sculpted body under my fingertips. I want to bury my fingers in his dark hair. I want to tell him to put his hand on my desperate cock. I’ve never been so aroused, he's touching me everywhere but where I really want him to, my cock needs to be touched.

[Rogue]

Sting’s semi erect cock is beautiful and I'm enjoying seeing him squirm under my touch but I can't ignore the beautiful sight before me any longer. I take his cock in my hand and start to stroke it slowly. His reaction is instant, he lets out a sharp yelp of pleasure, “Rogue, ah..please... will you suck it? Rogue...please.”he begs. How can I resist that, the desperate way he said my name, the pleading, needy look in his eyes? I nod and lick the pre-cum from the tip of his cock then put my mouth around it and start sucking. 

[Sting]

Rogue's mouth feels so good, his warm breath and slippery tongue are almost too much. He flicks his tongue against the tip of my cock a couple of times and I almost lose it all right there. My hips are moving on there own, trying to get my cock deeper into his mouth, I want to fuck his mouth, I want to hold his head down until he almost chokes, but I can't, I've surrendered control and that fact just makes all these feeling even more pleasurable. There's something about not being in control that makes me extra sensitive and the fact that Rogue is the one controlling me just makes him even more sexy to me. I’ve always thought he was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen but he's shy, never making much eye contact with me or other people, I never would have imagined I’d be the one he would look at like I’m the only thing he sees, I never would have thought he'd ever have enough confidence to try this in bed. He trusts me and that makes this whole experience special. 

[Rogue]

I can feel Sting's cock throbbing, he's getting close, tasting him has made my own cock hard and start leaking. But I'm not ready to let this end just yet. I have all the control and it's time I use it. Quickly, before I can think better of it, I let his cock slip out of my mouth. I don't touch him or kiss him. Sting's breath hitches, he looks at me confused, maybe he thinks somethings happened to me, and he'd be right, I just realized that I have complete control over him and I’ve decided that I'm going to make him feel things he's never felt before. I am going to take things a step further. I'm going to make this pretty flower bloom. I get off of him and take off my pants and underwear. Ignoring his questions, I head towards the opposite side of the room, I find what I’m looking for; my hair tie, a bottle of lube and a bandanna.

[Sting]

I’ve never seen Rogue like this, I can't read his expression, he looks different, darker?. “Hey Rogue why did you stop? I say, my voice coming out shakier than I'd like. He doesn’t answer, he just gets off of me and crosses the room. “Rogue where are you going?...are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” I just stare at him;he appears to be looking for something. He comes back over and has something in his hands. He puts his hair up in a ponytail, loose strands hang down the sides of his face, I love it, he looks so damn perfect. “I hope you're ready Sting, because I certainly am” he says to me, he sounds different, he sounds more demanding. “Rogue I...” then he's reaching towards me putting something over my eyes; a blindfold!

[Rogue]

“Don't talk Sting, I don't wanna hear a sound unless It's my name, I'm going to do with you as I please now and you're going to be quiet okay?”

[Sting]

All I can do is nod. Holy shit! did my Rogue just say that? He sounded so confident, so commanding, so unlike himself, I think I like this side of him. I can't move my hands and now I can't even see him, oddly I'm more aroused than ever. I feel something warm and sticky near my hole and that's when I know. He’s going to fuck me and I have a feeling this is going to be a hell of a night.

[Rogue]

God he's hot, all tied up and looking so desperate. I'm not going to holding back. I bet he wishes he could see me; he loves it when I have my hair up. Sting may look too pretty to touch but he's all mine now and after this he'll never want anybody else touching him again because only I can make him feel this way. I spread his legs, look at his little tight pink hole, warm up some lube between my fingers and start getting him ready. I insert one finger and am rewarded with the sweetest moan but I told him not to talk, we're going to have a problem if he doesn't follow my rules.

“I said not to make a sound.”

I've got to show him I'm serious. I take my finger out as punishment and his hole twitches with the loss of it. I'm going to make him wait, I stroke my own cock for a while then without warning I roughly shove two of my fingers deep into him. He cries out in pain and oddly this make my cock twitch.

“Don't talk again or I'll have to get rough” I tell him and I mean it.

I like having Sting’s body all to myself, playing with him like this. I want to make him squirm. With my two fingers inside of him I start to make a slight scissoring motion and after a while he's pretty loose. I insert another finger and try to find his prostate. I hit it and look up to see him biting his lip hard. He's trying so hard not to scream out. Damn he's sexy like this, face flushed, strands of hair stuck to his face with sweat. I've got to be inside of him. His hole is ready and so is my cock. I take my fingers out.

“I'm putting it in, remember be a good little flower and don't make a sound.” 

[Sting]

I'm biting my lip so hard it's bleeding but it's all I can do not to scream out with pleasure as Rogue's cock enters me. Rogue's warm, wet, cock inside me feels heavenly as he thrusts in and out of me. If I make a sound he'll take it out and I don't want that. I wish I could see his face as he fucks me. I can picture him; face flushed, sweat sticking his loose strands of hair to his face, his red eyes staring into mine with blazing intensity. God he's making me feel so good, his cock is slamming into me sending electricity up my spine, one hand is touching the sensitive inside of my thigh while the other is stroking my cock, his fingertips rubbing at my wet slit. He buries his cock deeper and deeper with every thrust it's roughly hitting my walls making it near impossible for me to hold back my moans. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to last with his throbbing cock inside of me. I know he's close and I know what will send him over the edge. So I say the only thing he's permitted me to say. “Rogue...,Rogue..., Rogue.”

[Rogue]

My name has never sounded so beautiful, the way he’s saying it over and over, like it's the only thing keeping him tethered to the world. He feels so good, his hole is so tight and his cock is rock hard in my hand, I'm close too but there's now way I'm cumming before him, he's the one I'm pleasuring tonight. I slow my movements and lean in to kiss him, I lick the coppery blood off his lips. His breathe is hot and raspy as he softly moans my name. I stay close to his mouth so that I can hear every little whisper of my name coming from his lips. I start stroking his cock faster, twisting my hand a little as I get near the head of it. His breath quickens, he's moving his hips trying to make me fuck him faster. I feel him tightening around my cock, he's trembling, saying my name faster and faster, he's going to cum, he arches his back and with a moan thick white strings of cum shoot from his cock and land on his chest, he's shaking and he just keeps cumming, squirting it all over his body and the bed. I don’t think I’ve ever made him cum so much before. The sight of him tied, blindfolded and covered with cum is too fucking hot. My throbbing cock twitches and I empty my load inside of him.

[Sting]

I’ve never felt such bliss. Rogue has never made me feel this good before. He just gave me an amazing orgasm. I felt like I was floating. It was an amazing feeling, light and warm and total. Pure bliss. Then he came inside me ,his hot cum filled me up and it heaven and I knew in that moment that Rogue is the only one that will ever make me feel this way.I only trust him; I only love him. Only Rogue.

He pulls out of me and takes the blindfold off, Ah... what is doing?

[Rogue]

I remove the blindfold; I want him to watch this next part. I start licking the cum off his chest and his abdomen. I lap it up and swallow it.

“We've made quite the mess; I'm going to have to clean it up.” I say as I spread his shaking legs apart. He doesn't resist.

I begin licking the cum out of his ass. He squirms a little when my tongue slides up and down his hole, I do it very lightly as to not over stimulate him.

“Do you want some?” I ask

He nods and I transfer the cum from his ass to his mouth, he licks it off my tongue and smiles at me. After he's all cleaned and empty, I untie him from the bed and I lay next to him, coming down from the rush this experience has given me. I turn to look at him, his eyes are such a pure blue, “you're too pretty you know that don’t you?” I ask him. He just stares at me, taking in all of my features, it makes me blush. Then he says “Rogue you're the only one for me, you're the only one I'd ever let do that to me. I love you.”

This makes me happy that I decided to do this. I smile at him,“I love you too.” I reply and then I kiss him and we stay like that until we feel we can move again.


End file.
